


Smut

by Crystalcomet



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcomet/pseuds/Crystalcomet
Summary: There isn't much plot. Only that they swapped bodies.





	1. The start.

Jasper awoke. Except she wasn't jasper, she was a smaller, blue gem. She saw a purple gem lying next to her, completely naked, her gem on her chest. She was confused, and checked the person's phone.

Amy- Fri, 13 march, 9:18 pm  
Heyy, mind if I come over, just got paid, so you know what that means, more of the good stuff, I'll be around in ten, love you!!! <3

She grimaced, was she in a junkies body? The air did faintly smelt of weed, and there was an almost empty bottle of vodka on the bed. She sighed getting up and receiving a bad headache.

(Lapis' POV)

Lapis awoke. Except She wasn't lapis. She was in a much larger, orange gems body. She got up, quite panicked. And realised she was naked. "She sleeps naked as well? Ugh," She Thought to herself, looking at her new body in the mirror. She grabbed a bra from the floor and saw the size. "DD's. Nice." She said, softly toying with them. She got dressed and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

Lapis sighed, it was out of her control. She threw on some clothes, not caring about a bra. She walked out of her room. A green gem was sitting on the lounge. She saw jasper and smiled. "Hey baby." She said, reaching up for a kiss. Lapis kissed back, quite confused. "I'm just, going out for awhile." Lapis said. She left without another word, walking to the shady part of the city, where she and her girlfriend, amethyst lived. She ran up the stairs and knocked the door.

(Jasper POV)  
She heard the knock at the door, and answered it, opening it to the old body. She sighed contently. "I missed looking at my old body." she said, eyeing herself in front of her. She reached to fondle the breasts of her old body. The host didn't look happy but didn't stop. She noticed the face. "What? It's my body?" She said, taking the hand of the larger gem and leading her to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here come the smut, if your underage of sensitive to smut, I don't know why your reading this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT WARNING*

They walked into the bedroom, it being cleaner then lapis left it. Jasper sat on the bed, and sighed. "Whats with the face? I know your girlfriend is a prostitute, it's really obvious." She said, taking off her shirt. Lapis sighed and nodded, shaking the doubt out of her system. Amethyst did this all the time, why couldn't she do it? She took of her clothing.

*in case you skipped the notes up top, SMUT, and worse then before!*

Jasper smiled and licked her lips greedily, reaching down to her (old) pussy, licking the already moist clit and smirking, hearing her moan. This enticed her and she plunged a finger into the wet opening, rubbing her own pussy. She massaged her breasts, and the other gem moaned, she stopped before the climax, seeing a face of disappointment on the orange gem. She smiled. "Get ready!" She said, as she pushed her onto the bed. She spread the gems legs, and started at her feet, massaging them, and worked her way up her legs, placing bite marks and hickies along the way, she stopped at her pussy and slowly licked the opening, the without warning fimgering it with 2 fingers, adding a third short after. Not too long after she came, and she lapped up the love juices and smiled. "How was it?" She asked, and the larger gem smiled. "Perfect, but now it's my turn."


End file.
